


Taking Root

by frogvidiot, scouterr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon, also technically, because im projecting, buckle up because this is gonna be a slow burn, dash of angst, its actually all based around a poem tbh, maybe a lot who knows, more tags will be added, oblivious gays, pidge uses he/they, technically, thats also important, thats important to add, using poetry to seem fancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogvidiot/pseuds/frogvidiot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scouterr/pseuds/scouterr
Summary: You’re in a car with a beautiful boy, and he won’t tell you that he loves you, but he loves you.-There were a few constants in this world in which Keith Kogane could rely upon. He was always rather good at adjusting to the odd or abnormal, it was something that others had praised him for since he was a child.His elementary teachers, pulling him aside to console him about his mother, telling him how ‘brave’ he was for pulling through.Countless nameless faces at his father’s funeral, giving their condolences and whispering about the poor, brave boy who didn’t even cry.Shiro, calling him brave during the rare nights where Keith finally asked his pseudo brother for help.The others within the Garrison during his first year, calling him brave to his face before mumbling about how affected he must have been by Shiro’s disappearance.Keith didn’t understand what any of these situations had to do with bravery. Bravery related to someone who actively attempted to seek out adventures, went out of their way to help others. Brave people were good people.Keith was not a good person.
Relationships: Eventually - Relationship, Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 17





	Taking Root

**Author's Note:**

> GET READY FOR THIS BOYS. BUCKLE UP.
> 
> beta read by the lovely scouterr, they're my beta reader and also might illustrate some parts, hence the co-creator tag!

You're in the car with a beautiful boy, and he won't tell you that he loves you, but he loves you.

**-**

There were a few constants in this world in which Keith Kogane could rely upon. He was always rather good at adjusting to the odd or abnormal, it was something that others had praised him for since he was a child.

His elementary teachers, pulling him aside to console him about his mother, telling him how ‘brave’ he was for pulling through.

Countless nameless faces at his father’s funeral, giving their condolences and whispering about the poor, brave boy who didn’t even cry.

Shiro, calling him brave during the rare nights where Keith finally asked his pseudo brother for help.

The others within the Garrison during his first year, calling him brave to his face before mumbling about how affected he must have been by Shiro’s disappearance.

Keith didn’t understand what any of these situations had to do with bravery. Bravery related to someone who actively attempted to seek out adventures, went out of their way to help others. Brave people were good people.

Keith was not a good person.

Of course, he had been through his fair share of bad situations. His mom dying, his dad dying, Shiro disappearing--they all stacked up until the inevitable, something that Keith was more than used to--the ultimate stress and overwhelming feeling of it all. 

More than anything, he was used to that feeling. There was never really any way to get over it, though, and he found himself just falling deeper into it instead. 

A cliff, he compared it to. Every single time that he denied his feelings, he found himself stepping further up the winding roads leading impossibly upwards, almost neverending--never able to tell exactly when he would take that faithful step plunging downwards until it was far too late.

Within that moment, he felt like he was sprinting upwards, growing closer and closer to the ledge--as he stood, looking at the single piece of paper in front of him, it suddenly hit him the reality of the entire situation.

**_Fighter Pilots._ **

The large words practically stared him down. This single piece of paper would let him know if he had made it, if he would be able to follow in the footsteps long faded by his father.

He continued reading.

_ Kogane, 972 points. _

_ Culver, 971 points. _

_ … _

_ Richardson, 907 points. _

_ McClain, 901 points. _

At first, his brain didn’t quite process his own name. No, at first, it only processed the ones below. Skimming from the very top to the very bottom, the select sixty names that made the score of 980 to 900 to be accepted into the program.

Then, though, it hit him like a ton of bricks--Holy shit. He could feel his heartbeat, through his chest, as his eyes shot back towards the very top name of the list--Kogane. He made it.

A voice called out, telling him to move before they pushed him away.

And then, he plunged.


End file.
